Tears of Glass
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: There's a reason why Heero never cries, never sheds one tear. Now, the enemy has found out his deepest and darkest kept secret...
1. Prologue

Author's note: Well, this idea's been pestering. Go ahead and slap me for another story that joins the collection or legacy or whatever ya wanna call it. You can'' blame me for my over-active imagination. So, here I am… writing this damn idea…

Dedication: For you, Page-chan—this is payback for wanting Gluttony to eat Heero.

Pairing(s): Who knows. Whatever speaks to me.

Rating: T, may go up in the future

Warnings: Well, what can you expect from a sadist and a hyper active person? Letsee… torture, language, and violence. There will be blood spilt…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or YuYuHakusho, but I do own dis story! Buahaha! But that's about all.

**_Tears of Glass_**  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Prologue:

He could close his eyes and instantly the darkness would bring up things that would remind him of… something that seemed like a distant memory, but was too hard to grasp to be one. Perhaps it was part of his imagination.

He heard the 'pings' though, clear as daylight on a sunny day as something hit the floor. It sounded like shell casing, but he knew it wouldn't be. Shell casings were only for certaing guns; gun's that he rarely used since they were so primative.

"_Odin…" _But, he still couldn't find himself to cry over his mentor's death.

"Heero?" The brunette blinked, eyes fluttering open as he turned his head to look at Duo Maxwell, his partner for the mission. "You okay?"

His response, as always was a grunt of affirmation. He turned his head back the side, looking out the window of their 'borrowed' shuttle and watched the clouds below. They were on Earth, enroute for their next mission.

He leaned his head against the headrest of the seat. He knew exactly why he couldn't cry, why he would never let one of those crystal tears fall from his eyes. Never.

As always, there was the 'ping' to remind him…

TBC

Author's note:

It's short--so kill me. Bleh--my allergies already are. Now, I need to go get caffeine...

Anyone wanna guess what Heero's secret is? XD I start a new story—this one has been pestering me and it's making my updates slow because of it… gr… My attention span is so short…

So, tell me what you think of it. Good, bad, crappy, not enough Heero torture, and yadda yadda yadda. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed! And the question is… what will the pairing be?

Love, Red Tail


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"Sir," the soldier saluted and then stood at attention in front of the commanding officer. As leader if the information team, he felt his job was more important than many of the other's on the 'bridge' as they liked to call it, even if they weren't on a ship. "We have vital information."

"Oh?" there was mock surprise in his voice.

The man curtly nodded. "It involves one of the Gundam pilot's known as 01." A hush fell over the room. The information's officer grinned when he saw the commander stiffen. 'Now I ahev his attention,' the man gloated inwardly.

"You and me, let's talk." The commander ordered sharply, looking like a hawk at the rest of the silent workers in the room. The workers, nervous under the heavy gaze, went back to their work in a flustered rush.

"Sir?" The commander curtly nodded, spun on his heel, and smirking at the tangible aura of submission over his soldiers, left the room without another word.

The information officer glanced back over his shoulder at the workers, who all let out some barely audible sighs of relief. Shaking his head at their antics, he turned also and followed after the superior officer—not wanting to keep the high-strung man waiting.

…

"Heero?" Duo poked his partner, jarring the other teen awake from his short-lived slumber once again.

"Hn?" The brunette was awake, blinking the remains of sleep from his eyes and mind. He turned his head, looking at Duo. The braided pilot of the plane was currently looking straight ahead, glanced at Heero and offered a smirk.

"We're almost at the base." Heero nodded and shifted in his chair. He uncrossed his arms across his chest. Unbuckling his safety harness, he moved towards the back of the shuttle to head for the Gundams.

"What are we going to do with the shuttle?" Duo questioned, looking up and breaking his concentration momentarily once more, "They're going to pick it up on the radar soon enough."

"Jam the waves." Heero had his stoic demeanor back on—not the innocent maskless teen Duo saw while the other slumbered. "We're going to ditch it and ram it into the base--"

Duo grinned and finished Heero's sentence, "—and those that don't die are going to get a rude awakening through our Gundams." Heero nodded and closed the door with a 'swsh'.

Duo was left to program the plane.

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

**_Tears of Glass_**  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_**Chapter Two:**_

"Duke Dermail, what will you have us do?" The Commander Lee questioned. Immediately after the informant officer had reported to him the findings of the very valuable information on Gundam Pilot 01, he had called Romefeller. The call wasn't easy; after having to wait fifteen minutes on hold because his call was deemed not as urgent as some, he finally got through to the head leader of OZ and Romefeller.

The old man was sitting at his desk, gloved hand smoothing out stray strands in his beard that were out of place. "Hm…" The man frowned, his bushy eyebrows furrowing and etching more wrinkles onto his face. He was silent for a short pause and then looked up at the commander with his hands clasped in front of him. All in all, he looked like a proud man from the pre-colonial era (1). "Commander Lee, this information you have given me is to remain top secret. Not even Treize is to hear of this."

"Yes, sir!" Commander Lee saluted and then was at ease while waiting for any other possible actions that he was to take.

"If Gundam 01 does show up at your base or any bases under your jurisdiction, I authorize the capture of the pilot. However, do not execute any of the pilots, even if they are not 01. Contact me if any progress is made."

"Sir, aye aye, sir!" The man did another salute and then ended the transmission.

He sighed heavily as he sat down into his own office chair. He sank back into the plush leather and closed his eyes. "Capture the Gundam pilot? Hah! We couldn't even capture a Gundam pilot before with the OZ Specials!" He frowned and then opened his eyes. He made a thinking sound in the back of his throat and then picked up the phone, dialing a different number that would surely make him wait on hold for ten minutes as well.

"Hello?" A young lady's voice picked up the phone. Probably the secretary. "How may I direct your call?"

"Hello, this is Commander Lee. I'd like to talk to Chief Engineer Tusbarov as soon as possible." The image of the young pretty secretary popped up on the video display screen. She smiled at him.

"Right away, sir." The screen blanked out, showing Romefeller's symbol while beeps indicated that Tusbarov was being paged.

The screen lit up as an old man appeared. He looked at the commander and nodded. "Commander Lee, what can I do for you today?"

"Chief Engineer, how many mobile dolls are in your possession that aren't needed for any immediate battles or shipment to other bases? I understand you've managed a way to mass produce them?"

Tusbarov smirked, "Why, yes we have. Production is up more than fifty percent. Is there any reason for this special interest, Commander?"

"Do you happen to remember the forces sent to take over the Sanc kingdom?"

"Of course I do. We would be able to make the same amount of dolls within one to two months."

Commander Lee paused. That force size was overwhelming for the Gundams and the white Taurus.

Tusbarov spoke again, "I have mobile dolls in my factory that are on standby for new locations. There is about two-fifths the size of the wave sent out to the Sanc kingdom."

Commander Lee looked up with interest, "Is that so? Is it possible for me to request that those dolls be sent to this base? I'm sure that Duke Dermail will like the outcome of what I may have install for your dolls."

Tusbarov nodded, "Of course. After all, you were one of the commanders that greatly supported my production and lent me man-power to create my masterpieces."

"Many thanks, Chief Engineer. Do you happen to know their ETA?"

"I'm programming them right now to go to your base. Some carriers will be there. If there are any interruptions, then the mobile dolls should be able to take care of them. They should reach your base around morning tomorrow."

Lee smirked once more. "Excellent. Your help has been greatly appreciated."

"This is going to be some big battle, I assume? I don't know what you have planned, or what Dermail wants you to do, but any other dolls I can spare will be shipped as well."

"Thank you, Chief Engineer. Over and out." He cut the transmission and relaxed back into his chair. He swiveled it to look at the bulletproof window behind him.

"The one good thing about a mobile doll is that they cannot get exhausted. Unlike soldiers, they can be mass-produced and obliterate their enemies with lightning quick reflexes." He then finished off in a whisper, "Gundams, this will certainly be a battle to remember."

**_TBC_**

(1): Pre-colonial as in before the colonies were made, but meant as back in the times of George Washington and the fashion they wore back in that era.


End file.
